Grojband (Band)
Grojband is the central focus of the tv show Grojband. They are a band of four teenagers named Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney. Their music is great, but they're terrible at writing lyrics. In order to get lyrics, they have to get them from Corey's sister Trina's diary. Grojband will have to do something to annoy Trina and play with her emotions so that she will freak out and go insane. When she does this, she writes in her diary to let out her anger. Corey will steal her diary, read her latest entry, and put it into words for a new song. Biography Grojband is a band in a garage and the people in this band are Corey Riffin who is a quirky 13-year-old lead singer and guitarist, Kin who is a smart inventor who is the keyboardist, Kon who is the twin brother of Kin who is fat, dumb and gassy and is the drummer, and Laney Penn who is the female who plays the bass. Their music is awesome and everyone loves it, but their lyrics are terrible and they usually don't have those and they always need a way to get some so they steal all their lyrics for songs from Corey's older sister Trina. They do this by getting her angry and she writes in her diary so then they steal the lyrics from her. Trina isn't aware that they're doing this to her. Trina Riffin hates the guts of Grojband and is always trying to make a way to end them forever both she never ever can. The logo for Grojband is a skull that looks like Duncan's from the Total Drama Series. Corey Riffin has that logo on his hat. Members 'Corey Riffin' Corey is a cute and quirky 13-year-old teenage boy who is the lead singer and lead guitarist of Grojband. He is the one who always has great ideas on how to get their band out there and noticed. He is always getting them into some kind of trouble, but he always finds a way to weasel his little way right on out of them. He is the brother of the lyrical genius, Trina and it is his crazy plans that always get her to go into a wildly raging diary mode so that he can get her lyrics and make a great song for the band to play at their next gig. Corey seems to be rebellious and careless and shows no mercy when it comes to torturing his sister for lyrics, but because of the fact that Trina is very rude to Corey and wants his band destroyed, he has no reason not to. Although Trina is the biggest threat to his band, Corey has room for some more enemies. These would be his rival band, The Newmans. Whenever he runs into them, he and the leader, Carrie Beff will get into a huge argument which will lead to a battle of the bands. Band battles of which Corey always wins. It seems as though no matter how wrong things go for Corey, even if he's the reason for them going wrong, Corey has a "Crazy plan that just might work." which sure enough, ends up working just as he said. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. 'Kin Kujira' Kin is a the keyboardists of Grojband. Kin is a nerdy inventor as well as the twin brother of Kon. He is always having a lot of smart predicaments for the band and some science experiments and potions and crazy wild and intelligent machines that come in very handy when his band needs them. Due to the events of the episode Ahead of our own Tone, Kin is the oldest member of the band, being 14 years old. However, this is not because of natural causes but a consequence of time travelling. He is voiced by Sergio Di Zio. 'Kon Kujira' Kon is the drummer of the band and the twin brother of Kin. Kon is a fun-loving fat guy who loves eating food and having fun more than anything. He is always eating and will eat any food he can get his hands on every chance he gets no matter what. Some foods make him very gassy and because of this, he has made himself a walking talking fart joke. He is voiced by Tim Beresford. 'Laney Penn' Laney is the bassist of the band. She is a fiery red-haired girl with a strong but sweet personality. Because of her boyish nature and being in a band with all boys, she is usually being mistaken for a boy by people who don't know her. Even her own bandmates, who know for a fact that she's a girl, see her as "one of the guys" and will address her with masculine names such as "Man" and "Dude." Laney has a crush on Corey but is too nervous to ask him out. She tries dropping hints, but Corey stays oblivious to all of it. Her personality seems to be pretty uncertain. She mostly acts tomboyish and shows more interest in the things that other guys do than other girls, but on some occasions, she proves to be very feminine and will act like a stereotypical girly-girl. When doing this, she shows even more interest in the girly things than the guy things. She does, however, seem to be very secretive about it for some reason. She is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Songs *Grojband Theme Song *Tire Tracks *Cherry Cherry *Zombie Dance *Chicken Pox Rocks *Running from the Puppets *Thrash, Bash, Burn and Crash *Math Song *My Secret is Out *I Wish Away My Wishes *Please Come Back *Perfect *Sweet Dreams *Yeah! *Welcome to my Nightmare *Stuck in Peaceville Zoo *Queen Bee *Booty Booty Pow *Butt Rainbows *My Mind *We're not Heroes *Go Away *Knock it Off *Dog Gone *My Heart is in the Sea *You're Going Down *Busting Out of Here *No I Won't Play *Yesterday *Everything Stinks *We are Victorious *100 Years Ago Today *100 Years Ago Today Remake *Quiet Noise *1 + 1 = 2 *You've Turned all my Protons into Kon-Tons *Shades *This Bubble Don't Pop *You're so Untrue *Henceforth *Bring her Down *Nothing *Kitty Rocks *I'm Back *Stuck on the Island *B.O. Away *These Rusty Eyes *That's My Jam *Love it's in my Heart *I Must Be Losing My Mind *One More Memory of You *Our Number Ones Always Came First *When We Make Today Our Day *Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick *If the World is Ending *I'm Giving It All Rehearsal Songs *Butt Crack Neighbor *Halloween can Sound so Creepy *Groupie Song *Love Trivia *Grojband's logo, the skull on Corey's hat, is the same one that appears on Duncan's shirt from the Total Drama series, as well as the one on Eric Needles's shirt from the Sidekick series. *In original designs, Kin's eyes and mouth were intended to be bigger and closer together and Kon's face was intended to be smaller and have a pig-like nose. *Laney was originally intended to be the drummer of the band. *All of the members of Grojband's names are a pun or anagram for something. **Corey Riffin - The last name "Riffin" is a reference to guitar "riffing." **Kin Kujira - The last name "Kujira" means "Whale" in Japanese. Also, his name, along with Kon's, is a pun on "King Kong". **Kon Kujira - The last name "Kujira" means "Whale" in Japanese. Also his name, along with Kin's, is a pun on "King Kong". **Laney Penn - Her name is an anagram for "Penny Lane". **All the members have an accessory. ***Corey has a hat. ***Laney has a hair clip. ***Kon has a bandana. ***And Kin has glasses Gallery Awesome_Grojband_Picture.jpg A Grojband Picture.jpg Grojband Picture.jpg Another Grojband Picture.jpg Kate and Allie in the Theme Song.jpg Corey says that they'll get lyrics from Trina's diary.jpg The he starts to go a little loopy.jpg Grojband High Five.jpg Grojband Playing Music.jpg What are we gunna do Core?.jpg Coool.png WUT DAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?.jpg Grojband performs a scarier song.jpg Rock on Grojband Rock on.jpg Time for the Justice Attack!.jpg The squalls seem to be planning something ... Something stupid..jpg Busting out of Here.png You're Going Down.jpg PLAYING EVIL MUSIC!!!.jpg LIKE THE FLUTE OF ROCKLYMPUS!!!.jpg All of Grojband plummeting to their deaths.jpg A Rockersize Picture.jpg What goes around is coming back at you!.jpg Grojband.png The Bandidate Picture.png Stuck on the Island.jpg Grojband is in danger now.jpg Grojband on the sidewalk.jpg GROJBAND IS SCREWED!!!!!!!!!.jpg Grojband sings a Queen bee song.jpg WE ARE THE REAL GROJBAND!!!.jpg The shadows over Grojband.jpg The band has been killed.jpg This is one retarted cutaway band.jpg As well as Grojband's.jpg Grojdogband.jpg The rest of the band is pretty beaten up over their fight with Mirage Band..jpg Band meeting.jpg These dudes are not the band were looking for..jpg Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Groups Category:Enemies of Trina